


Abracadabra

by mellynx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, fem!jongdae
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx
Summary: Baekhyun bir gün salonunda yabancı bir kız bulur.Jongdae bir gün kendisini yabancı bir salonda kız olarak bulur.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Seni sen olduğun için kabul ederdim

"Vay canına dostum, küçük kıçını burada görmek ne kadar güzel!" Chanyeol, arkadaşı Baekhyun'un elinde yudumladığı birayla karşılarken çakır keyif hali sebebiyle ağzını yayarak konuşmuştu. Baekhyun ise arkadaşının yakın temasından, bu sebeple de yüzüne esen ağır alkol kokusundan uzaklaşmak için omuzlarından tutup uzaklaştırmıştı kendisinden. Chanyeol ve onun her zaman ki hali!

"Sehun ve Jongin nerede?" Baekhyun, onu getiren Yixing yüzünden buraya kapana kısılırken diğer arkadaşlarını görmeyi de bu nedenle aradan çıkarabilirdi. Çünkü -kabul etmek istemese de, o aptal kendisini satmış ve kendisine sürekli anlattığı çocuğu partide bulmak için de aniden yanından sıvışıvermişti. Belki geri gidebilirdi ama evin anahtarları Yixing'deydi ve oraya gidip de sabaha kadar kıçını donduramazdı. Sahi o anahtarları neden ona vermişti ki? Ya da durun, Yixing o buradan kaçmasın diye yapmış da olabilirdi?!

"Sanırım üst katta bir odada birbirlerini yiyorlar." Chanyeol, komik olmasa da kahkaha atarak evdeki yüksek sese bir ton daha eklemişti. Baekhyun, arkadaşının - ona göre- artık tamamen sarhoş olduğunu varsayarak başka muhabbet kurmamaya çalışmıştı. Sarhoş bir Chanyeol pek eğlenceli değildi!

"Neden eğlenmiyorsun Baekhyun? Xingie seni buraya getirebildiği için çok şaşkınım. Hala senin bir kilisede papazlık yaptığını düşünüyorum ama." Chanyeol çok ciddi bir konu konuşuyormuş gibi kaşlarını çattığında Baekhyun ona göz devirdi. Pekâlâ, işleri başından aşkın olup partilere gelecek zamanı olmadığı için üzgündü, fakat buralarda harcanıp hiçbir gelecek vaat etmeyen biri olarak kalmak istemiyordu. Bu Chanyeol için daha uygun bir pozisyondu! O üniversiteden yeni mezun biri olarak -şanslı ki hemen iş bulabilmişti- işine gidip geliyordu. Bundan kendisi rahatsız olmuyordu ama onun yerine rahatsız olan arkadaşları vardı.

"Peki, sen neden buradasın Chan, gidip bir yerlerde terör estirsene?" Baekhyun, başından sağmak için söylemişti lakin arkadaşı buna yalnızca gülmüştü. Ve ardından vazgeçip bir köşede etrafı izlemeye başlamıştı. Neredeyse mezuniyetinden bu yana içki içmemişti ve yarın izin günü olsa da ağzına sürmeyi düşünmüyordu. Aslında buradan kaçıp gidebilse harika olurdu. Yixing neredeydi?

Baekhyun salonun küçük olmasına rağmen ortada birbirine sürterek dans eden insan havuzuna baktı. Neden insanlar teması ve havasızlığı bu kadar seviyorlardı? Baekhyun kendi kendine sordu ama yanıt bulmayı çok sonraya erteledi çünkü gözleri aradığı kişiyi, yakın Çinli arkadaşını bulduğunda bacakları da eş zamanlı olarak hareket etmişlerdi. Küçük de olsa bir yükseklikte duruyordu ancak aşağıya inince insanlar gözüne daha fazla gelmişti. Koyu kahverengi saçları takip eden Baekhyun, zorla insanların içine girmiş ve orada kendine yer ayarlamıştı. İlerlemek gerçekten ölümdü ve kokan ter, alkol midesini bulandırıyordu. 7 ayda ne kadar da çok değişmişti öyle! Oysa önceden o da buralarda kendinden geçerdi!

Baekhyun ilerlemeye devam ederken koyu kahve saçları yakından görmüş ve kolunu ileri atıp dirseğini yakalamaya çalışmıştı. Ama ne kötülüktür ki dirseğini yakalayamadan araya hızlıca biri girmiş ve sert bir kafa atmıştı göğsüne. Göğsünde kafasını dinlendiren çocuk büyük ihtimalle sarhoştu ve... Baekhyun onun bir şeyler dediğini hissediyor gibiydi. Ancak çocuğu göremiyor sadece açık sarı saçlarına bakıyordu. Ah, bir bu eksikti! Neden böyle veletler onu buluyordu?

"Ya!" Baekhyun elleriyle çocuğun omuzlarından tutup, göğsüyle olan temasından ayırdı. Dağınık saçları yüzünde dağılmış olmasına rağmen Baekhyun onun ince ancak dolgun dudaklarını, elmacık kemiklerini, burnunu ve -sanırım sarhoşluktan, oluşan kırmızılıkları çok rahat görebiliyordu. Eğer çocuk ona yaslanıp, ağırlık yapmasaydı onun ne kadar iyi göründüğü hakkında kendisiyle polemiğe gidebilirdi. Ama gelin görün ki, çocuk tıpkı jöle gibi olan bacakları ile zor basıp tüm vücut ağırlığını Baekhyun'a vermişti.

"Yah! Velet kendine gel!" Baekhyun omuzlarından tuttuğu çocuğu salladı ve kendi ayakları üzerinde durması için ardından ellerini çekti. Lakin çocuk tam bir yapışkan gibi Baekhyun'un göğsüne geri düşmüştü.

Sıcak göğüsle mayışan çocuk orada kendine yer belirlemiş gibiydi. Ve ağzından yumuşak, ince bir kıkırtı çıkarmıştı. Baekhyun bunu çok rahat duymuştu ve nedenini bilmese bile tüylerinin dikildiğini hissetmişti. Bu çocuk kendisiyle dalga mı geçiyordu acaba?

"Sana diyorum ço—'' Baekhyun lafını bitiremeden göğsünden aniden çekilen ve kolunu tutmaya başlayan çocuğa baktı. Sarhoş çocuk, Baekhyun'a bakmak istese de sadece onu sarsıyor ve mesajı vermek istiyordu. Bu yüzden yanaklarını daha da şişirerek öğürmeye başladı.

"Kusacak mısın? Tanrım, bari beni bırak bücür!" Baekhyun, kendisini uzaklaştırmak istiyordu ama gördüğü çocuk, Chanyeol'den bile daha yapışkan ve güçlüydü. Kolunun morardığını düşündü Baekhyun.

Etrafında delicesine dans eden insanlar onu itip kakarken artık yapacağı hiçbir şey kalmamış gibi çocukla beraber kendini salonun ortasından çıkarmıştı. Bunun için ferahlaması gerekiyordu lakin başka bir sorun onun yakasıyla oynuyordu. Hayır, cidden, çocuk onun yakasına asılıp duruyordu.

"Bana borçlusun bücür, duydun mu?" Baekhyun çocuğu kucağına alıp üst kata çıkardığında öğürmeye devam eden açık sarı saçlı çocuğa bakmıştı. Neden ona yapışmıştı ki? Ayrıca neden bu kadar içiyordu, zayıf bir vücudu varsa? Baekhyun bu soruların cevaplarını merak etse de uğraşmamış, ayakları yolunu bilir gibi direk onu lavaboya sokmuştu. Kucağındaki çocuk yere iner inmez dizlerinin üzerine düşmüş ve önündeki klozeti açıp kusmaya başlamıştı.

Baekhyun artık işinin bittiğini bilse de orada kalmış ve çocuk kusarken onun arkasında sırtını sıvazlayarak saçlarını geriye çekmeye çalışmıştı. Hayır, bunu çocuğu düşündüğünden yapmıyordu. O sadece bir zamanlar kendisini görmüştü ve bu durum -aslında iğrenç olsa da- onu gülümsetmişti. Çocuğun ağladığını anladığında iç çekti. Evet, böyle şeyler hep olurdu ancak üzülmeden edememişti. Bu yüzden o kusmayı bitirse bile onun yanında olmuştu.

''Yüzünü yıkamama izin ver.'' Çocuğu kolundan tutup ayağa kaldırmış ve kendisinin yapmasını istediği ama çocuğun yapmadığı el yüz yıkama eylemini o göstermişti. Normalde böyle bir insan değildi. Ciddi anlamda bu çocuğa acımış da olabilirdi. Ya da çocuk ağlamaya devam ettiği için kıyamıyordu.

''Şimdi gitmek zorundayım. Lütfen, zayıf bir bünyen varsa bir daha bu kadar içme.'' Baekhyun çocuğun kolunu bırakıp kapıya döndüğü sırada sırt kaslarına yaslanan kafayla olduğu yerde kalmıştı. Çocuk ona arkadan sarılıyordu. Başı sırtına yaslanıyordu ve elleri de iki yanından geçip karnında bağlanmıştı.

''Lütfen gitme.'' Baekhyun şaşırmıştı. Yumruklarını sıktı. Bu birden bire oluşan heyecanının geçmesi için yaptığı bir şey olsa bile hiçbir işine yaramamıştı. Çocuk fısıldasa da o bu gürültülü evde ve banyoda onu rahatça duyabilmişti. Çocuk onun sırtına başını koymaktan vazgeçerek kaldırmış ve yaklaşık aynı boyda oldukları Baekhyun'un omzunu ilk önce öpmüş ardından yanağını o öptüğü omza yaslamıştı.

''Seni seviyorum. Lütfen beni bırakma.'' Baekhyun çocuğun kendisine yapmadığını anladığında tuttuğu nefesi bırakmıştı. Çocuk onun beline sarılmaya devam ederken ellerini çekmiş ve böylelikle çocuğun ondan uzaklaşmasına sebep olmuşken ona dönmüştü.

Şu an sinirliydi. O kimsenin sarhoşken faydalanması gereken kişi değildi. Çocuğa kızmak isterken onun yaşlı gözlerini görüp vazgeçerken dilinde olan bütün o kötü şeyleri itmişti. Çocuk masumca ona bakıyor ve usulca gözyaşlarını dökerken Baekhyun anlayamadığı şeyler hissediyordu. Tanrım, bu da neydi böyle?

Bir an önce Yixing'i bulmalı ve evine dönmeliydi ancak şimdi belki de depresyona girmiş kendinden küçük olduğu belli olan bir çocukla uğraşıyordu.

''Onu seviyordum.'' Sarhoş çocuk sonunda karşındaki çocuğun sevdiği çocuk olmadığını kavramış lakin içini dökmekten geri de durmamıştı. Dudaklarından ufak bir hıçkırık kaçarken Baekhyun ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu. Tam şu anda çıkıp gidebilirdi işte ancak yapamıyordu. Ne zamandan beri bu kadar iyi kalpliydi?

''Ama benimle olmazmış.'' Çocuk, klozet kapağını indirip oraya otururken Baekhyun da onun hikâyesini merak ettiğini kabullenerek kalçasını mermere dayamıştı. Kapı birkaç kere çalınsa bile onlar bunu takmamıştı. ''Erkekmişim. İki erkek birbirini sevemezmiş. Kız olsam benimle evlenirmiş ama.''

Baekhyun, çocuğun anlatıp ağlarken ki ifadelerini dikkatle izliyor ve karşısındaki çocuğun ne hissettiğini düşünmeden edemiyordu. Onun için aşkının karşılık bulunamaması zor olmuş olmalıydı. Homofobik insanlardan nefret ederdi ve çocuğu anlayabiliyordu.

''Ailesi torun istiyormuş. Ben yapamazmışım. Evlat da edinmek istemezmiş. Kendi kanından olmalıymış.'' Sarhoş çocuk, ağlamaya devam ederken sürekli bugün yaşadıklarını tekrar tekrar düşünüyordu. En sonunda dayanamayıp avuçlarıyla yüzünü kapayıp ağlamaya başladığında Baekhyun o bilinmedik hissin kendini kapladığını hissetmişti.

Usulca ona yaklaşıp oturan çocuğun omuzlarına sarılıp kendine çekip sarılmasına izin verirken de o bilinmez his sürmüştü. Çocuk yine onun beline sarılıp orada ağlamaya devam ederken Baekhyun da tek eliyle açık sarı saçları seviyordu. Saçları yumuşaktı. Ayrıca sarhoşluğun yanında adını konduramadığı bir koku onu gülümsetmişti ancak çocuk hiç durmadan ağlarken neden bunu düşünüyordu ki?

Birkaç dakika sonra çocuğun sesi kesilirken Baekhyun onun sakinleştiğini anlayabilmişti. İşte şimdi işi bitmişti. Onu teselli etmişti, kusmasına yardım etmişti, sarılmıştı –ki bu her zaman yaptığı bir şey değildi-, saçlarını okşamıştı ve sakinleşmesine de yardımcı olmuştu. Kesinlikle ama kesinlikle işi bitmişti.

Geri çekileceği sırada çocuğun kafası hızla boşluğa düşecekken Baekhyun saniyesinde elini onun yanağına koyup başının düşmesine engel olmuştu. ''Şaka yapıyor olmalısın!'' Sinirleri iyice bozulurken sinirden gülmeye de başlamıştı. Onu bırakıp gitmek istiyordu.

Hızla kapıları açılarak banyoya bir erkek girdiğinde korkmuştu. Çocuk onları takmadan pantolonunu aşağıya indirdiğinde Baekhyun içinden küfür savuruyordu. Çocuğu burada uyuyorken bırakamazdı. Cidden neden bu kadar iyiydi bugün? Başını tuttuğu çocuğa da küfür ederek onu sırtına aldığında sonradan gelmiş olan çocuk onları takmadan klozetin kapalı olup olmadığını kontrol etmeden işemeye başlamıştı. Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu ve kapıyı kapadı. Kimsenin bunu görmesine gerek yoktu. Chanyeol umarım sabah burayı temizlerdi aksi takdirde Baekhyun asla bir daha burada işini halletmezdi.

Sırtındaki çocuk ona sokulduğunda bulunduğu durumu hatırladı ve iç çekti. Çocuk sırtında kayarken onu sırtında zıplatmış ve uyluklarından kavramıştı. Çocuk kollarını onun boynuna dolarken rahatı yerindeydi ancak taşıyan Baekhyun öyle demiyordu. Bu çocukla ne yapacaktı?

İlk olarak aşağıya inmeye karar verdi. Chanyeol'e çocuğu odasında yatırmasını mı söyleseydi ama sürekli odalar aniden açılıp içeriye sarhoş insanlar girerken Baekhyun bunu tehlikeli buluyordu. O da bir zamanlar parti manyağı olmuş olsa bile insanların ırzına göz dikip onları bu duruma sokacak şeyler yapmamıştı. Hala yapmazdı. Çocuğu almasının da en büyük sebebi buydu.

Aşağıya indiğinde kimse onlara bakmamıştı. Böyle bir ortamda bakmaları da tuhaf dururdu. Çoğu kişi sarhoştu. Ancak ona doğru gelen Yixing'i gördüğünde neredeyse ağlayacaktı. O aptalı yarın fena benzetecekti. ''Yixing!''

Yixing, ona seslenen çocuğa döndüğünde sırtındaki çocuğa baktı. Neler olduğunu bilmese de karışmamayı seçmişti çünkü şu an arkasından gitmesi gerek bir çocuk vardı. ''Baek?'' Elini hızlı tutan Yixing'in gözleri mutfağa kayan uzun vücudu izliyordu. Baekhyun sırtındaki çocuğa inat bir eliyle Yixing'in pantolon ceplerini karıştırdı bulamayınca gözlerini ona çevirdi.

''Anahtarım nerede?'' Yixing ilk soruyu anlamamış ancak Baekhyun onun koluna vurunca ona dönüp cevap verme zahmetine girebilmişti.

''Ah, o mu? Ben anahtarını kapının önündeki saksının altına koymuştum ya.'' Baekhyun dişlerini sıkarken Yixing'e saydırmadan edemiyordu. Bu yüzden mi burada mahsur gibi takılmıştı? Direk eve gidebilirdi yani! Neyse ki elinden bir kaza çıkmadan Yixing hızla yanından ayrılıp mutfağa gitmişti.

Baekhyun sırtında kayan çocuğu bir kez daha zıplattı ve parmaklarıyla bacaklarını sertçe kavradı. Bu çocuk küçük görünse bile kilosu tersini söylüyordu. Salona bir kez daha baktı. Chanyeol'u göremiyordu. Hızlı düşünmesi gerekti çünkü aklını kaybedecek gibi hissediyordu. Dışarıya çıkmaya karar verdi. Temiz hava onu rahatlatırken biraz daha iyi hissediyordu.

''Seni seviyorum.'' Sırtındaki çocuk onun kulağına ıslak dudaklarıyla söylediğinde vücudunun titremesine mani olamamıştı. 'Sen değilsin Baekhyun. Şu tepkileri gösterme!' Kendine kızarken oldukça sertti. Çocuğu bir yandan suçlu buluyordu ama bu konuda ona bir şey diyemezdi. Çocuk sarhoştu ve kime ne dediğini bilmiyordu.

Kapının önünde de durmak ona yarar sağlamadığından kesin çözümün arabası olduğunu anlamıştı. Kısa merdivenleri hızla çıkıp arabasının yanına giderken terlemişti. Çocuk yalnızca kulağına bir şeyler fısıldayıp olabildiğince bütün kilosunu onu sırtlayan insana yüklüyordu. Ne kadar acımasızca!

Çocuğu nihayetinde yere bırakıp arabasının kaportasına yaslamıştı. Çocuk ise kaportaya uzanmaya tercih etmişken Baekhyun cebinden arabasının anahtarını çıkarıp kapıyı açmıştı. Tekrar onu sırtına almaya gücü yoktu bu yüzden koltuk altlarından tutup kendine çekmişti. Çocuğun kafası neden yoyo gibi dönüp duruyordu ki?

En sonunda kafası onun kafasına doğru eğilmişken Baekhyun büyük bir boşluğa düşerek çocuğun beline sarılıp kendine çekmişti. Burun buruna olduğu çocuğun gözleri kapalı olsa bile Baekhyun bunu garip bularak izliyordu. Kendine gelerek onu oturduğu yerden kaldırıp yolcu koltuğuna bir şekilde bindirirken derince nefes almıştı.

Çocuk koltuğa yaslanıp uyumaya devam etmişti. Sarhoş olduğu için Baekhyun çocuğun böyle derince uyumasını anlayabiliyordu ama başına kalmasını anlayamazdı. Yine de sürücü koltuğuna geçip kemerini bağlamış çocuğa da yardım etmişti. Elleri çocuğun yanaklarına vurup uyanmasını beklerken sıkılmıştı bile.

''Ya velet! Uyan. Evin nerede?'' Çocuk hiçbir türlü kendisine cevap vermezken Baekhyun bu kez sinirine hâkim olamayarak direksiyona yumruk atmıştı. Bu gece ne berbat bir geceydi? Yixing'i kesinlikle dinlememeliydi.

Beyni durmuşken ne yaptığını bilemeyerek arabasını çalıştırmış ve kendi evinin yolunu tutmuştu. Yabancı çocukları evine sokmasını sevmezdi ancak çocuğu da sokağa bırakamayacak kadar iyi günündeydi. Tek umudu eve gittiklerinde çocuğun sabaha kadar uyuyup kendisine dokunmadan evden çıkıp gitmesiydi.

Kendini avutarak evine sürüyor ve aynı şeyleri tekrar ediyordu.

''Asla kız olamayacağım.'' Çocuğun sessiz arabada sesi Baekhyun'a yine rahatça gelirken elleri direksiyonu kavramıştı. Yine o bilinmedik his kendini kaplamıştı. Çocuğa üzülmüştü evet. Bu yüzdendi. ''Ama seni seviyorum.''

Baekhyun acı acı güldü. İnsanlara yalnızca sevmek yetmiyordu sanırım. Hiçbir zaman böyle bir durumda kalmamıştı lakin sanki kendisine yapılmış gibi çocuğun acısı ona batmıştı. Çocuk uykusunda da ağlamaya devam ettiğinde de dayanamayarak radyoyu açmış ve müziği arabaya doldurmuştu. Evine geldiği halde çocuğun ağlayışlarını duymak istememişti. Bu gece yeterince duymuştu.

''Çok ağırsın.'' Arabasını evinin önüne park ettiğinde kemerini çözüp çocuğa baktı. Onu kaldırmak çok zordu. Göründüğü gibi gerçekten değildi. Arabasından çıktı ve anahtarı cebine atıp çocuğun kapısına gitti. Kemerini çözüp çocuğu kucağına çektiğinde çocuk zorluk çıkarmadan kucağına gelmişti.

Anahtarı saksının altından alıp kapıyı –baya zaman geçirerek- açarken mutlu olmuştu. Karanlık evine girdiğine yolunu bildiği salonuna ilerlemişti. Çocuğu koltuğuna bırakırken ışıkları açmaya gitmişti. Işıklar açılıp salonu aydınlatırken Baekhyun evi süzmeden direk yine çocuğun yanında bitmişti.

Çocuk onu bıraktığı koltukta cenin pozisyonuna gelerek rahatsız da olsa uyuyordu. Baekhyun küçük evinde bir diğer odasına onu götüremeyecek kadar enerjisi olmadığından kaba olsa bile onu salonda koltukta uyutma kararı aldı. Ara sıra iş yaparken zaten o da burada uyuya kalırdı. Pozisyonu kötü olsa bile koltuğun rahat olduğunu en azından biliyordu. Kenara koyduğu ince battaniyeyi çocuk için açarken çocuk yine uykusunda sayıklıyordu.

''Kız olsam beni sever miydin?'' Birden yüksek çıkan sesi Baekhyun'u korkuturken battaniyeyi onun üzerine bırakmış ve yüzünü onun gözlerini kapalı yüzüne yaklaştırmış, yüzüne düşen perçemleri de kendini kaybederek çocuğun yüzünden çekmişti. Çocuk hafifçe mırıldanırken Baekhyun o anlamsız hissin peşini kovalıyordu. Sabırsız biriydi. Neyse ki fazla düşünmemişti.

''Seni, sen olduğun için kabul ederdim.'' O çocuk olmadığını bilse bile sorusunu yanıtlamadan duramamıştı. Alt dudağını ısırarak çocuğun tüm yüzünü inceliyordu. Kırmızı yüzü komik dursa da hoştu aslında. Dolgun, ince dudakları, elmacık kemikleri de aynı şekilde. ''Sadece seni sen olduğun için sevebilen birini seç velet.''

Ellerini çekerken bu gecenin yeterli olacağını kanaat getirerek mutfağa gidip su içmiş, salonun ışığını kapamış ardından kendi odasına çekilmişti. Çocuğu düşünürken kıyafetlerini değiştiriyor ve aklı beynini yemeden duramıyordu. Hırsız ya da katil biri olamayacağına emindi. Böyle bir çocuk neden kendisi gibi birini soymak istesindi ki? O yalnızca bu gece duyduğu şeylerin hesabını fazlasıyla yapıyordu.

Yapmaması gerekirdi. O kimdi ki? Bu kadar bile iyi olması saçmaydı.

Hırkasıyla önünü kapadı ve aynı şekilde yatağına yerleşti. Yumuşak yatağı onu uykuya çekerken bütün endişesi, korkusu, yabancı hisleri alıp götürmüş onu bu gecenin en mutlu adamı yapacak kişi haline getirmişti. Uyku saniyesinde bütün vücudunu uyuşturup kendine çekerken engel bile olmamıştı.

''Aa!'' Evi kaplayan çığlık onun korkuyla yerinden sıçramasına neden olurken elini kalbine götürmüştü. Ne olduğunu tam olarak bilmiyordu. Evde biri mi vardı? O çığlık kimindi? Yoksa komşunun çocuğu yine metal denilen müziklerden mi açmıştı? Çığlık atılmaya devam ederken endişeyle yerinden kalkmış ve sabah olduğunu belli eden penceresinin önündeki masaya koştu.

Baekhyun elindeki masa lambasını alıp odasından son sürat çıkarken hırkasıyla birlikte devirdiği vazosunu kafaya takmadı ve uyku sersemliğiyle dün gece olan biten her şeyi unutarak salona girdi. Birden aklına düne ait bütün her şey belirirken sert adımları yavaşlamış ve elindeki masa lambası aşağıya düşüp önemini yitirmişti.

"Aa!" İnce bir kız çığlığı yine onu korkuturken çocuğun sesinin bu kadar ince olmadığını hatırlıyor gibiydi. Parmağını hafifçe kulağına bastırdı ve evdeki kopan feryadı anlamak için dikkatli dinledi. 

"Penisim yok! Pipim gitmiş!" Ne?

Her şey bir anda yine garipleşirken salonda deli gibi koşturan kızı izledi. Bu çok tuhaftı ama hepsinden önce... Hadi canım, o bir kız mıydı? Baekhyun salonda koşturmaya devam eden kıza bakarken masa lambası bu kez yere tam anlamıyla düşüp lambasını kırmıştı. Dün gece atladığı bir nokta mı vardı yoksa? Salondaki koltuğa baktı. Battaniye oradaydı ancak çocuk yoktu! Bu kız nasıl buraya gelmişti? Ayrıca ne kadar da ağzı bozuk bir kızdı bu! Ne demek penisi ya da pipisi olmamak? Kızların var mıydı ki? Baekhyun birden lisede gördüğü biyoloji derslerini hatırlamak için yoğunlaşacaktı ki kızın çığlığı yine onu korkutup araya girmişti.

''Pipim yok. Pipim.'' Kız çığlık atarak apış arasını tutarken Baekhyun kaşlarını çatmıştı.

''Bir saniye. Dur! Dursana be!'' Baekhyun bağırdığında kız koşturduğu salonda ona dönmüştü. Önündeki kâküller çocuğu görmeye engelken eliyle bir günde beline gelmiş uzun saçlarını geriye atmıştı. Ayrıca göğsü kaşınıyordu. İçinde bir şeyler vardı ve bu çok tuhaftı. ''Sen kimsin?''

Baekhyun sakince sordu. Çünkü buraya, evine dün gece bir erkekle gelmişti. Bir kız değil. Erkeğin gitmiş olması bir yandan onu sevindirirken kendine veda etmeden gitmesi üzmüştü. Onu tüm gece sırtında taşımıştı ama! Karşısındaki kız korkuyla ince dudaklarını büzmüştü.

''Ben erkeğim.'' İsyan ederken söylemişti. Baekhyun kaşlarını havaya kaldırıp kızı sözdü.

''Travesti misin?'' Bunu doğal olarak sormuştu. Kötü bir niyeti yoktu. Ya da dalga geçmek için de değildi ancak kız birden parlayıp üstüne atlamıştı. Son anda kızdan kaçarken evdeki dişi varlık onu korkutuyordu. Delirmiş mi ne!?

''Ne travestisi. Ben erkeğim. Erkektim. Dün gece erkektim. Eminim. Benim pipim yok. Gitmiş. Bunlar da ne?'' Kız artık dayanamayarak onu sıkan şeylere –sutyene- elini atarken Baekhyun itiraz etmiş ancak kız onu dinlemeyerek tişörtünü hızla çıkarmışken Baekhyun kıza arkasını dönmüştü. O ne yapıyordu? Önünde soyunmayacaktı, değil mi? Kızlara ilgi beslediğinden değildi ancak bu kötü olurdu.

Kız önündekilere baktı. ''Bunlar şişmiş.'' Elleri göğsünü bulurken onları sıktırmıştı. Sutyen onu kaşındırırken nereden çıkarması gerektiğini bilemiyordu. Bunlar ikisinin de kafasını karıştırırken sonunda Baekhyun dayanamayarak kıza dönmüştü.

''Siktir!'' Karşısında üstü çıplak kız onu fazlasıyla utandırırken diyecek şeylerini yine unutmuştu. Dün gece ki gibi. ''Ne yapıyorsun?'' Kız sutyeni yarı yırtarak çıkarırken gülüyordu. Baekhyun kızın tamamen sapık biri olduğunu anlamıştı. Yüce İsa! Burada ne oluyordu? Kız çıkardığı sutyeni Baekhyun'a gösterirken fazlasıyla heyecanlı duruyordu. Kız olduğunu unutmuşa da benziyordu.

''Oh, bak. Bu sutyen.''


	2. O bir erkek değildi!

Baekhyun izin gününün bu şekilde geçeceğini bilemezdi. Salonundaki koltukta oturan, sürekli uzun açık sarı saçlarına dokunup rahatsızca onları geriye atan ve sutyeni yarı yırttığından dolayı ince tişörtten gözüken göğüsler Baekhyun'un gergince solumasına sebep oluyordu. Ne oluyordu yahu? Gerçekten biri gelip bunlar kamera şakası dese gidip o kişinin alnından öperdi. Acaba cidden Chanyeol ya da Yixing falan ona kamera şakası mı yapıyordu?

Yarım saattir kızla salonda oturuyor, yandan yandan onu süzerek tüm bunları kafasında düşünüp dursa bile kıza bir şey sorma cesareti gösteremiyordu. Tuhaftı! Tamamen kafayı yemek üzereydi ve hala kendi kendisine penisini sorgulayan kızla aynı evde, aynı salonda tek olmak onu korkutuyordu. Geniş koltukta oturan kızla göz göze geldiğinde Baekhyun içinden küfür etti. 'Siktir, siktir, siktir...'

''Acaba...'' Kız ağzını açtığı anda sabırsızca dizlerini birbirine bastırdı. Kahverengi gözlerini çevreleyen kirpikler, ince yüz, ıslak-pembe dudaklar ve elmacık kemikli yüz mükemmel bir uyum oluştursa da Baekhyun uyandığından beri bunun rüya olmasını istiyordu. Ama bir bakıma dikkatle inceleme şansı bulduğu kızın dün geceki çocuğa benziyor olması onu şizofren yapar mıydı?

'Salak olma!' İç sesiyle olan savaşında kendine kızdı. Aklı hala bunun kamera (eşek) şakası olduğuna inanıyordu ve ona kalırsa dün geceki çocuk planlıydı, şu anda oturduğu kızda kendisine baya (hem de oldukça bayaa) güvenen, dünkü çocuğun kardeşi falandı. Evet! Evet, kesinlikle buydu. O çocuğun kız kardeşiydi.

''Acaba dün geceyi hatırlıyor musunuz?''

Sanırım hayır!

Baekhyun bu cevabı vermek istese de kıza başını salladı ama kız kaşlarını çatmış, kendisine felaket bir şeymiş gibi bakıyordu. Sinirlendiği belliydi ve Baekhyun bunu oldukça korkutucu buldu. Savunmasız biri değildi, karşısındaki kıza bakılırsa (ince bedeni tamamen önyargılı olmasına sebep oluyordu) onu alt etmek onun için zor değildi. ''Bana inanmıyorsunuz, değil mi?'' Kız birden tekrar güçlü bir sesle söylediğinde Baekhyun korkuyla elini kalbine götürdü. ''Bayım ben erkektim! Erkek!'' Ona nasıl inanabilirdi ki? Ancak kızın boynunda gördüğü damarlar, üst seviye bir kulak zarı patlatıcı ses onu yumuşatması gerektiğini söylüyordu kendisine.

''Ah—pekala. Size inanıyorum.'' Baekhyun kekelememek için dayandı, kıza inandırıcı olsun diye gözlerinin içine bakmaya çalıştı fakat gerçekten kendisini garip hissediyordu. O çocuğu keşke hiç eve getirmeseydi! Lanet iyi niyetli ruh haline yazıklar olsundu!

''Yalan söylüyorsunuz!'' Kız tekrar bağırdığında Baekhyun bu evden bugün akıl sağlığını ya da işitme duyusunu kaybetmeden çıkmak istediğini fark etti ama yalan söyleyemezdi. Biri karşınıza gelip ben önceden erkektim bana inan derse ne yapardınız? Kaldı ki bu kız, cinsiyet değiştirme ameliyatı olmadığını da yarım saat önce sutyeni üzerinden çıkarıp Baekhyun'la tartışmaya devam ederken çığırmıştı. Onunla ne yapacaktı?

Belki odasındaki telefona ulaşırsa ilk önce bir hastaneyi sonrasında arkadaşlarını arayıp onlardan yardım isteyebilirdi. Odasına nasıl gidecekti? Kızdan fiziksel anlamda bir şey beklememesine rağmen psikolojik bir baskı onun kıçını koltuğundan bile kaldırmasına izin vermiyordu. Baekhyun inlememek için zor durdu. Bu ne sikimdi şimdi?

Evinde resmen bir deli vardı!

''Bakın beyefendi, ben dün gece erkektim. Eminim. Yalnızca dün gece sevdiğim çocuğun itirafından sonra içmek için bir partiye gittim ve sonrasında dans pistinde dans ederken...'' Kız gözlerini kırpıştırırken ve olayları normal bir şekilde anlatırken korkakça koltuğa sinmiş Baekhyun'a baktı. Gerçekleri söylüyordu. Ne kadar yemin ederse etsin karşısındaki adam onu anlamıyordu. Kendisi de korkuyordu ama birinin yanında olduğunu görmek, ne kadar yabancı olursa olsun, onun korkusunu indirgiyordu. Aklını bu adama derdini anlatmakla dağıtıyordu. ''... Size çarptım. Kusmuştum. Tam olarak her şey yok aklımda ama size yaslandığımı ve sizi o zannettiğim kısımları hatırlıyorum. Cidden bana inanmıyor musunuz?''

Baekhyun derince iç çekti. Hayır, lanet olsun, hiçbir şekilde ona inanası gelmiyordu. Ne yapmalıydı? Ne demeliydi bu kıza şimdi?

Ama bir şey fark etti.

''Sevdiğin çocuğun itirafı mı?'' Kız, Baekhyun konuştuktan sonra bariz bir şekilde üzülmüş ancak yine de başını sallayıp yaşadığı zorlukları düşünerek bu açıklamayı yapma görevini hissetmişti. Sanki dün gece açıklayan o değilmiş gibi. Her şeyi hatırlayamaması ne kadar kötüydü!

''Evet. Bakın ben erkeğim ve sevdiğim çocuk sırf ben erkeğim diye beni istemediğini söyledi. Kız olmadığım için benimle evlenemeyeceğini, çocuk doğuramayacağımı, soyunu devam ettiremeyeceğim söyledi. Nasıl hissettiğimi anlayabilir misiniz efendim?''

Yüce İsa aşkına! Bu kız ne diyordu?

Baekhyun ağzını kapama gereği duymadan kıza bakarken kızı bir kez daha süzdü. Hayır, hayır, hayır... Yine de olamazdı. Olamazdı, değil mi? Mantıklı değildi. Hepsi çalışılmış bir şakanın ürünüydü. Çocuk yoktu, kız yoktu lakin kameralar da yoktu! Bu neydi şimdi? Yoksa hala rüyada mıydı?

İstemsizce eli yanağına gidip kendini tokatlamış ve kız fark etmeden kendini cimciklemeye devam etmişti. Uyanamıyordu!

''Sen ciddi misin?'' Şaşkınlığı ses tonuna yansımış, kesinkes belli olmuşken yalnızca kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak kıza bakmıştı. Kız bir kez daha başını salladı ve huzursuzca yerinde kımıldadı. Önündeki büyükler alışagelmiş değildi. O hareket etmek istedikçe desteklenmediğinden dolayı huzursuz hissediyordu ayrıca baksırı –yani öyle olduğunu düşünüyordu- arasına kaçmıştı. Sutyen olayından sonra iç çamaşırını düzeltme işine girişse karşısındaki adamı iyice kendine uzaklaştırırdı, değil mi?

Bu yüzden sadece huzursuz olmasıyla kalarak koltukta oturdu ve adama bakmaya devam etti. Açıkçası 'adam' denilebilecek kadar büyük değildi fakat olgun bedeni süzdüğünden erkek halindekiyle bile kendisinden büyük olduğu belliydi.

Erkek halinden.

Kendisi için bunu söylemek çok zordu. Nasıl bu haldeydi? Nasıl bu duruma gelmişti? Bu bir rüya mıydı? Öyle olmasını dilerdi ama bir tarafı o kadar şaşkındı ki konuştukça hem korkusunu saklıyor hem de şaşkınlığından ötürü hareket etmiyordu. Yani sabahki hareketlerine göre artık iyiydi.

Baekhyun ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu lakin başına ağrı girmeden ve bu iş büyümeden kızı evden göndermeliydi. ''Bak kız—'' kızın bakışlarını gördüğünde sertçe yutkundu ve kelimeyi yarı yuttu. ''Sen,'' Şimdi de çok kaba davranmıştı fakat kızın bakışları en azından 'kız' kelimesine göre daha huzurlu görünüyordu. ''Evimden gitsen iyi olur. Bak, neler oluyor bilmiyorum ama ben şaka kaldıramam. Anladın mı? Evet, dün gece bir çocuğa yardım ettim, bir erkek evime getirdim ama o sen değilsin. Aptalca şakanız umurumda değil, muhtemelen eski sevgilimin başının altından çıkmıştı—''

''Bu. Şaka. Değil.'' Kız hırçınca tekrarladığında Baekhyun artık dayanamamış, kaşlarını çatmıştı.

''Umurumda değil velet.'' Ve asıl şimdi kaba halini göstermişti. ''Evimde seni ve hastalıklı başını istemiyorum. Şimdi defol.'' Psikolojik baskısı yok olmuş olmalı ki Baekhyun ayağa dikilerek kıza üstten bakmıştı. Kız şaşkındı ama böyle bir şey olması normaldi. Sonuçta kendisini bile ikna edemiyordu, zaten kendisini ikna edemediği için karşısındaki adamdan ona inanmasını bekliyordu. Belki etrafındaki biri ona inanırsa, kendisi de kolayca bu olağanüstü durumu kabullenirdi?

Baekhyun sabırsızca bir ayağıyla tempo tutarken kızın üzgün yüzünden etkilenmemeye çalıştı. Dudağı sarkmış ve yalnızca denileni yaparak ayağa kalkmıştı kendisi gibi. İnce tişörtü, bol ancak yine de belinde duran siyah pantolonu ile kambur duruşu ve bacaklarını ayırarak, ayaklarını iki yana çevirerek açışı ona erkeksi bir hava katıyordu ancak hayır, o bir erkek değildi.

O bir erkek değildi!

Kız çıkışa yürürken huzursuzca üstüne baktı. Sutyeni çıkarmıştı çünkü merak etmişti ve evet, kaşındırıyordu ama o yürürken göğüsler fazlasıyla sarkıyor ve bilmediği bir sebepten göğüsleri hafifçe acıyordu. Arkadaki adamın gözlerinin önünde de sutyeni alıp tekrar giymeyi deneyemezdi. Gözlerinin yaşardığını hissettiğinde sakince gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

İyi ki adam arkasındaydı çünkü bu durumunu kimsenin görmesini istemiyordu.

Dün onu kusarken ve ağlarken görmesinin aksine yine de istediği buydu işte.

Baekhyun, önünde rahatsız görünen kıza baktı. Başı aşağıda kolları etrafına dolanmıştı. Olamaz, bundan nefret ediyordu. Gerçekten sinirleniyordu ama elinde değildi. Kızın küçük evinde çıkışı bulması kolay olmuştu, çıkışa yürürken Baekhyun iradesizce eline askılığa öncesinde astığı hırkayı almış ve kapıyı açmak için önüne giderken umursamazca kıza hırkasını uzatmıştı.

Gözleri onun belki rahatsız olabileceğini düşünerek göğüslerine inmezken (ki bu sutyeni cesurca çıkaran kıza bakılırsa biraz saçma bir düşünceydi Baekhyun'a göre) hırkayı ısrarla kıza uzatmıştı. Kız, gözlerini kaldırıp direk gözlerinin içine bakan adama yükseltti. Hırkayı almak içinden geçiyordu ama bu gurur kırıcı bir şeydi. Bunu istemiyordu lakin ısrarcı bir el gururunu kırmıştı. Hırkayı aldı ve oldukça yavaş bir şekilde üzerine giydi. Hırka Baekhyun'un bedenine göre biraz daha ufak olduğundan kıza iyi oturmuştu. Zaten hırkayı eski diye atacaktı, iyi olmuştu.

Baekhyun açık kapıya başını çevirdi ve kızın mesajı alması için bu yeterli hareketti. Kız sesli bir iç çekerek kendisini dışarıya attığında arkasını dönmeyi bile düşünmemişti. Gözleri doluydu ancak buradan uzaklaşana kadar sabredecekti. Yine de sertçe kapanan kapı onun ilerideki kaldırıma çöküp ağlamasına sebep olmuştu.

Ve tek sebep bu da değildi. O bir kız olmuştu! Sabah uyandığında ilk başta ağzının içine giren saçlarla gözlerini aralamış, yurt arkadaşının ona peruk giydirip onu keklediğini sanarak ayağa kalktığında her şey başından aşağıya dökülmüştü. Kaynar ya da soğuk, yine de şu an berbat hissediyordu. Ne yapacaktı? Nereye gidecekti? Bunlar bir rüya mıydı? Erkek yurduna, odasına dönmesi şimdi gözünü korkutuyordu fakat yapabileceği başka bir şey yoktu. Neyse ki bu semti biliyordu, yurt yakınlarında sayılırdı ama öncesinde kendisini toparlamak için biraz dolaşmaya karar verdi.

Bir ayna bulup kendisini incelemeliydi!

Evet, hemen bu durumu kabullenmek istemiyordu. Şimdi güçlü bir şekilde ayağa kalkmalı ve ne kadar iki gündür sikik günler geçirse de hemen düşmemeliydi. Erkek yurdundan önce sola saparak biraz uzakta kalan mağazaların olduğu sokakta yürüdü. Her geçtiği mağazanın camlarından vücudunu süzdü. Her seferinde yansıyan aynı kız vücuduydu.

Kız hali erkek versiyonuyla aynı gibiydi sadece daha ince, bir iki santim daha kısa, uzun saçlı ve oldukça büyük göğüslere sahipti. Eksik olan penisiydi. Biriciği. Aynadaki yansımada gözyaşlarını gördü ama onları hızla yakalayarak sildi. Kendisini bırakmak istemiyordu çünkü hala kabullenmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

Baekhyun evin salonuna huzursuzca ilerledi ve derin bir iç çekti. Sabah sabah delilerle uğraşacağını bilseydi hiç uyanmazdı daha iyiydi. Kız için üzülmüştü, acaba gerçekten kafasından kontak mıydı? Ve Baekhyun hasta birini dışarıya salarak iyi mi yapmıştı? Hastaneyi aramalıydı belki de. Bilmiyordu.

Derin düşüncelerini bölen onun çalan telefonuydu. Seslideki telefon odada olmasına rağmen sessiz salona ulaşıyordu. Baekhyun acele etmeyerek odasına gitti ve ikinci defa arayan Chanyeol'un çağrısını cevapladı.

''Alo?''

''Bir dur—kalk sen de be.'' Chanyeol'un bağırışı telefondan Baekhyun'un kulaklarını delerken Baekhyun ikinci bir kulak patlatma suikastine hazır olmadığından telefonu kulağından çekti. Chanyeol bir alo ile onu kontrol ederken tekrar yaklaştırdı. ''Baekhyun?''

''Ne var?'' Asabi tavrı Chanyeol'u güldürürken Baekhyun bu arayışın hayra alamet olmasını umuyordu. Chanyeol asla bu kadar erken kalkmazdı, hele ki dün geceden bir partiden kalma ise. Bugünlük delilik kotasını doldurmuştu.

''Hemen sinirlenme dostum. Sadece sana haber vermek için aradım.'' Baekhyun iç çekti ve odasından çıkarak tekrar salonuna döndü. ''Bugün hepimiz sendeyiz. Hatırlatırım.''

''Neden?'' Diye bir soru sordu Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırarak. ''Ayrıca ne diye inleyip duruyorsun lan telefona doğru?''

''Yixing, yanıma sokulmaya çalışıyor, ne yapayım?'' Chanyeol isyan ederek bağırdığında yanına yatmaya çalışan arkadaşının kalçasına tepip onu aşağıya atmıştı. Baekhyun bir kez daha bu manzarayı görmediğinden mesuttu, ne kadar birkaç dakika önce yaşadığı deliliğe bakılırsa da. ''Off, bu arada geliyoruz işte. İlla bir şey mi olması lazım? Zaten başım çatlıyor. Sehun ve Jongin de gelecek. Yixing'i ben getiririm. Sanırım dün geceki çocuğu tavlayama—edeceğim artık sana da ha!'' Chanyeol ahizeye bir kez daha bağırdığında kaşlarını çattı ve yüzünü buruşturmaktan geri kalmadı.

''Her nasılsa. Gelirseniz gelin ama içmek yok. Yarın işe gideceğim. Yixing'e söyle, gelince pestilini çıkaracağım.''

''Duydun mu?'' Chanyeol'un Yixing ile konuştuğunu anladığında Baekhyun kısa bir veda edip telefonu kapadı. İç çekerek salonuna baktığında bu sabahı düşünmeden edemedi. Düşünmesine gerek yoktu. Her şeyi unutması gerekti. Aslında evinde çalınan bir şey var mı diye kontrol etmesi gerekiyordu fakat içindeki bir ses kızın gerçekten bir hırsız olmadığı kanaatindeydi. Bu yüzden boş verdi ve çocuklar gelene kadar başka şeylerle meşgul olmak istedi.

İlk önce duş almak için banyoya girdi, Chanyeol ne kadar geleceğiz dediyse de onun huyunu bilen bir arkadaş olarak onların gelmesinin akşamı bulacağını biliyordu. Chanyeol ve Yixing'in tipik huyuydu bu. Yine de erkenden aramaları da iyiydi. Haber vermeden bodoslama gelen ekip genelde Sehun ve Jongin oluyordu zaten. Duşunu aldıktan sonra işi için bakması gereken dosyalara baktı ve açlıktan ölmemek için mutfağa girdi.

Açık konuşmak gerekirse mutfakla uğraşan bir adam değildi ama bugün canı hiçbir şey düşünmemek için her şeyi yapmak istiyordu, tabi sonuç onun sadece turşu ve ramenlere ulaştırmıştı ancak en azından bir diğer amacı olan 'düşünmemek' kısmını geçmişti. Yemeğini yedi ve çocukların ne zaman geleceğini bilmediğinden film izlemek için CD'lerine bakacakken kapının çalmasıyla oraya yöneldi.

Dışarıdaki gürültüleri duyarken göz devirdi. Atışmadıkları zaman yoktu ki!

''Bırak be—'' Yixing çığırmadan önce Baekhyun kapıyı açmış ve Chanyeol ve Yixing kendisine dönmüştü. Onların arkasındaki el ele tutuşan Sehun ile Jongin vardı. Baekhyun göz devirmemek için kendini zorladı ve geçmeleri için kapı ağzından çekildi fakat Chanyeol ve Yixing birlikte geçmek isteyince ikisi de sıkışmıştı.

''Şaka mısınız ya?'' Jongin inlediğinde Yixing, uzun boylu kepçeyi geçebilmek için debelendi lakin ikisinin hareketi de sonuç vermeyince, Jongin, Chanyeol'un; Sehun ise Yixing'in kalçasına tekme atıp acımasızca içeriye sertçe sokmuşlardı ikiliyi.

''Hay ben sizin!'' Chanyeol sinirden saydırırken Sehun ve Jongin omuz silkip birlikte uyumluca içeriye girmişlerdi. Baekhyun dördüne de göz devirdi. Hiçbiri normal değildi, neden zamanında onlarla arkadaş olmuştu onu da hatırlamıyordu.

Herkes içeriye geçince birlikte oturdular ve Baekhyun bugün ilgisini çekmeyen o erkek muhabbetlerine sokuldu. 'Erkek' muhabbeti ona bu sabah olanları hatırlatıyordu. Gerçekten, hayatında hiç böyle bir şeye tanık olmadığından sürekli olanlar aklına geliyordu. Kız ya da erkek (?) sürekli aklındaydı işte. Gözlerinin önünde bir el sallandığında küçük bir titreyişle kendine geldi.

''İçecek bir şey yok mu be Baekhyun? Boğazım kurudu da.'' Chanyeol kuruyan boğazını açmak için öksürmeye çalıştı ama bir işe yaradığı yoktu. Ayağının dibinde oturan Yixing'in kalçasını dürtükledi. ''Kalk sen getir madem, hadi.''

Yixing kalçasını dürtükleyen ayağa tekme attı. ''Siktir lan, gidip kendin al. Babanın uşağı mıyım ben senin?''

''Evet.'' Diyerek ukalaca yanıtlayan Chanyeol, Yixing'den bir kez daha tekme yiyecekken ayaklarına kendine çekip dizlerini göğsüne yaslamıştı. Yine de Yixing durmamış ona uymaya devam etmişti.

''Ee, bari film izleyelim. Chanyeol ve Yixing'in sarhoşken yaptıkları şeyleri anlatmaları sarmıyor.'' Sehun konuştuğunda Jongin ve Baekhyun başını sallamışlardı. Baekhyun ayağa kalktı ancak gidemeden dolu dolu gülen Chanyeol'un sesini duymuştu.

''Has—'' Tam bu noktada derince kahkahaya boğulan Chanyeol, herkesin ona şaşkınca bakmasına sebep olmuştu. Yixing'den kaçayım derken başını koltuktan geriye yaslayarak gülüyordu.

''Al işte Yixing hyung, senin yüzünden aklını kaybetti.'' Jongin dudaklarını büzdüğünde Sehun ona gülümsedi lakin cidden Park Chanyeol iyi durumda değilmiş gibi görünüyordu.

''Ne oluyor dev herif?'' Yixing onun kolunu dürtüklerken Chanyeol kolunu geriye çekip hafifçe kalçasını kaldırmış ve bir şey alıyormuş gibi esneyerek tekrar eski halini almıştı. Koltuğun arkasından çıkan sutyen ile bu kez herkes Baekhyun'a bakıyordu. ''Bu ne oğlum?''

Yixing incelemek için Chanyeol'un elinden kaçırırken, dikkatle inceliyordu. Onu kendi göğsüne koyup bakarken herkesin –Baekhyun dışında- gülmesi Baekhyun'un sutyeni ellerinden almalarıyla sonuçlanmıştı.

''Bir insan olun ya!'' Dedi kaş çatarak. Bu sutyeni salonda unuttuğuna inanamıyordu ama düşünmemek için o kadar uğraşmıştı ki sutyenin olup olmadığını unutmuştu işte. Çocuklar kendisine gülmeye devam ederken onlara laf anlatmadan ilk önce sutyeni saklamak için odasına girmiş, yatağının üstüne gelişigüzel attıktan sonra çocuklar için mısır ve kola getirmek için mutfağa girmişti. Diğerleri az önce bakacağı CD'lere bakıp film beğenmeye çalışıyorlardı.

Baekhyun oyalanarak mısırı patlatmak için gerekli her şeyi çıkardı. Hızlı davranmasına gerek yoktu çünkü onların film seçimi bir ömür gibi sürüyordu. Saat 9'a gelmişi ama onlar bir film bile seçemiyorlardı. Tabi mutfaktayken salonda dönen muhabbeti de rahat duyabiliyordu. Chanyeol'un sutyenin sahibini merak ettiğini biliyordu, Yixing'in de öyle. Sehun ve Jongin'in umurunda olmadığını anlayabiliyordu. Chanyeol sırf gıcıklık için Yixing'e kadın giysilerinin çok güzel olacağını söylediğinde o ikisi film seçmek için tartışmayı bırakıp direk bu konuya yönelmişlerdi.

Baekhyun sabır diledi, bu arkadaşlarıyla uzun zamandır takılıyordu ve artık kendisinde akıl makıl da kalmamıştı. Mısırı patlatıp kola ve bardakları hallettiğinde salona gidemeden önce kendisi mutfaktayken kapının zili çalmıştı. Birini mi bekliyordu?

Bütün arkadaşları salondaydı. Belki ev sahibi gelmiş olabilirdi ya da ne bilsin, bir kargo işi falan olabilirdi. Ama son günlerde sipariş vermemişti, hazır yemek de istememişti. Çocuklar gidip bakmadan önce, ki Chanyeol ve Yixing'in sesi yüzünden kapıyı zor duyduklarına emindi, kendisi gidip çıkış kapısına yöneldi. Delikten bakmadan düşüncesizce kapıyı açtığında bir an duraksadı.

Bir kız önünde duruyordu.

Sabahki kızdı.

Ve öylece karşısında duruyordu.

Savunmasızca.

Baekhyun ne diyeceğini bilemedi, gideceğini sanmıştı. Kızı birkaç dakikada unutmuştu tabi ki (koca bir yalan), şimdi karşısında yine görmek boğazının kurumasına sebep oldu ancak her şey bir yana içeriden gelen gürültüden dahi duyulan burun çekme ve ağlama sesleri elini ayağına boşaltmıştı resmen.

''Ben—'' Diye başladı kız, başını kaldırmadan. Kız sıkı sıkıya hırkasına sarılıp daha fazla sarsılmaya başlarken. ''Ben,'' Her kelimede nefesi tükeniyordu. Güvenebileceği hiçbir yerde yoktu, buradan başka. Gerçi burası çok yabancıydı ona. ''Yurda gittim ama a-alınmadım. K-kızım diye. Kimse inanmadı ve dışarı atıldım.'' Ağlaması şiddetlendiğinde Baekhyun gergince yutkundu. Bir kızın ağlamasına dayanamazdı. Bu bir kişiye özel değildi, kaldı ki bu kızın korktuğu da belli oluyordu. ''G-gelmeyecektim, inan bana ama—''

Baekhyun kötü bir şey söylememesini umdu lakin dağılan saçlar, sıkı sıkıya sarıldığı hırkası ve şiddetle sallanan beden kendisini kötü hissetmesine neden oldu. Olmamıştı, değil mi? Bu kıza kimse dokunmamıştı?

''K-kaçtım.'' Diye fısıldadı kız. ''Gidecek hiçbir yerim yok. Hiç kimse beni kabul etmez, ailem kilometrelerce uzakta, arkadaşlarım beni tanımıyor. Dışarıda savunmasızca kalmak istemiyorum.'' Kız ağlamaya başladığında Baekhyun salondan gelen kavga seslerinin kesildiğini ve arkadaşlarının buraya odaklandığını anladı ama şimdilik bütün düşündüğü karşısındaki kızdı. 

''Lütfen, bana yardım et.'' Kız hıçkırdığında son kez kızı tekrar süzdü. Korkmuştu, tacize uğramıştı. Baekhyun kendini çok kötü hissetti. Bunların olmasında kendi payı vardı, değil mi? Vicdanı ve pişmanlığı bütün vücudunu ele geçirirken korkudan titreyen kıza ilerledi ve yavaşça kollarını onun etrafına sardı. Kız ilk başta korkuyla geriye kaçsa da sonrasında ona güvenerek kolları arasına girmiş ve ağlamaya orada devam etmişti.


	3. Hangimizin deli olduğu tartışılır

Baekhyun yine sabahki gibi koltuğunda oturarak aynı kıza bakarken kendini bulacağını bilemezdi, gerçi buraya gelene kadar kızın söylediği şeyleri veya böyle bir kızın sabah da karşısına çıkacağını bilmiyordu ya neyse. Şimdi kız yine aynı yerindeyken onu sanki radardan geçirirmiş gibi süzen Chanyeol ve Yixing'e, kızın çok güzel olduğunu söyleyen Jongin'e ve sevgilisine katılan bir Sehun'a sahipti. Kız biraz daha iyiydi, artık sadece burun çekiyor ve onu izleyenlere bakıyordu. Baekhyun, onun, arkadaşlarının yanındayken tekrar ben erkeğim diye tutturmasını istemiyordu, zaten vicdanı onu yeterince huzursuz ediyordu. Kızın kuruyan yaşlarını görebilmek hala kalbini sızlatıyordu. Ancak tek endişelendiği bu değildi de, Chanyeol'un yersiz bir laf atmamasını da sağlamak ve bu kızla özel olarak konuşmak istiyordu.

"Baekhyun," gergince dudağını dişleyen genç adama dönen Chanyeol, genişçe gülümsüyor ve kulakları ile kaşları sanki bir şey anlatırmış gibi aşağı yukarı oynuyordu. Hayır, dedi Baekhyun kendi içinden, o lanet çeneni kapalı tut Park Chanyeol! "Bizi bu kızla tanıştırmayacak mısın?" Baekhyun söylenen kız kelimesinden sonra ona bakmıştı fakat yalnızca o da kepçe kulaklıklı arkadaşı gibi gülümsüyordu. Açık konuşmak gerekirse gülümsediğini görmek hoşuna gitmişti, daha rahat hissediyordu.

"Merhaba," Baekhyun evinde bir kadın sesi bulmayı hala garipsiyordu. Pek çok eski sevgilisi olmuştu ancak kadın olanların hiçbirini arkadaşları varken eve getirmemişti çünkü bu resmen cehenneme biletsiz girmek gibi bir şey olurdu. "Ben Kim Jongdae. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum."

Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun, kızın ismini ilk defa duyuyordu ve kendini istemsizce bu ismi tekrar ederken bulmuştu. "Çok güzel bir ismin var." Jongin konuştuğunda esmer olanın kıza bayıldığını görebiliyordu. Buradaki herkes Jongin'in tatlı şeylere zaafı olduğunu bilirdi bu yüzden bunu söyleyen Jongin, kimseyi şaşırtmamıştı, iltifatı alan kız dışında. "Tıpkı senin gibi."

Yine de bu yüz buruşturmasına engel değildi diğerlerinin, Jongdae bu surat ifadesini herkeste gördüğünde komik bulmuş kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Ona yurdundaki erkekleri hatırlatıyordu, eh, haliyle o da bu ortamlardaydı. Daha üzerinden çok geçmemişti oda arkadaşının aynı şekilde davranan kendisine yüz buruşturması, şimdi ise yurda alınmamıştı.

"Teşekkür ederim," Baekhyun hala geriliyor ve bir kasıntı gibi davranıyordu. Aklında sürekli kızın ağzından çıkacak erkek lafı geçiyordu, eğer olurda kız kendine yine erkek demeye başlarsa onun üzerine atlayıp etkisiz hale getirecekti. "Ama ben,"

"Ay," Baekhyun hızla ayağa kalkıp telaşla kıza atıldığında onu kolları arasına alıp sarmalamış ve daha fazla konuşmasın diye kızın yüzünü göğsüne yapıştırmıştı. Kız nefes alamadığı için göğsüne vurup çırpınıyor ve onu itmeye çalışıyordu, Baekhyun ise hiç bırakmayacak gibi duruyordu. "Ocakta bir şeyler vardı da hadi gel biz seninle gidip bakalım." Baekhyun kızı kendisi de geri geri giderek salonda sürüklemiş ve ardından hiç acımadan mutfağa sokup kapıyı ardından kapatmıştı.

Kızı serbest bıraktığında, kız suyun altından çıkan küçük bir çocuk gibi hava çekmişti içine. Sonrasında gözleri, kızarık yanaklarıyla beraber kendisine bakmıştı. "Deli misin sen ya!?"

Hangimizin deli olduğu tartışılır tabi.

Yüksek ses kulaklarını çınlatırken buna hakkı olup bir müddet laf etmemişti. "Nefes alamadım, geberip gitse miydim? Ne diye sürüklü-" Baekhyun kıza yaklaşarak onu ince ve dar omuzlarından tutmuştu.

"Arkadaşlarım salonda ve ne yapsaydım yani? Onların yanında da ruh hastası gibi erkek olduğunu söylemeye devam etmeni mi dinleseydim?" Jongdae ince kaşlarını çatmış ve omuzlarını saran adamın ellerini ittirmişti. Kolları göğsünün etrafında toplanırken onun halen daha rahatsız olduğunu görebiliyordu, en azından fark edebiliyordu. Bu otomatikman ona kapıdaki halini hatırlatırken Baekhyun daha da yumuşamış hissediyordu.

"Ama ben erkek olduğumu söylemeyecektim ki," diyen kızı izlerken bir yandan da gerçekten arkadaşlarının dikkatini dağıtmak için bira ve patlamış mısırları hazırlıyordu. Açıkçası içmeyecekti, daha doğrusu içirtmeyecekti fakat Jongdae bütün planını bozmuştu. Onları kısa sürede sarhoş edip uyutmak istiyordu. "Sadece güzel olmadığımı söyleyecektim." Jongdae dudaklarını büzmüş ve onu süzen adama bakmıştı. Bu biraz utanmasına da sebep olurken yine de karşısındaki adamın kötü olmadığını hissediyor, bu sebeple kendini geri falan çekmiyordu.

"Güzelsin," demişti Baekhyun mısırı çıkarırken; lakin yine de bunu söylerken kıza bakamamıştı, sadece samimiyet vardı sesinde. "Güzel kızsın bana kalırsa." Tabi erkek olduğunu iddia etmeyip gayet de sessiz olduğunda daha da güzel geliyordu ya, Baekhyun'un içinden geçenler bunlardı işte. Kız ise Baekhyun'dan gelen iltifatı pek takmamış mutfaktaki masaya oturup avuçlarını da çenesine koyup sıkıntılı bir nefes vermişti. "Ne?" demişti Baekhyun, ona baktığında. "Ne oldu?"

"Gidecek yerim yok ki benim," Aklı yine onu içeriye almayan güvenliğe gitmişti, resmen kendisini zorla dışarıya atmıştı. Tamam, bir kızın erkek yurduna girmesi elbette yasaktı ve adamın işini yapmasına o kadar da takmıyordu, aksi durumda o da aynısını yapardı herhalde. Ama kendisi için aksi bir durum söz konusu değildi, o tam olarak kadın olmuştu. "Ne yapacağım?"

Baekhyun ayakta oflayıp püfleyen kızı izlerken salonda büyük ihtimalle kendilerini çekiştiren arkadaşlarını da düşünüyordu. Chanyeol'un salonda bulduğu sutyenin Jongdae'ye ait olduklarını tartıştıklarına iddiaya bile girerdi. "Kaç yaşındasın?" diye bir soru sordu kafasını iki yana sallayarak.

"22," Jongdae hemen cevaplamıştı. Arada bir göğüslerini kontrol edip hafifçe kaldırıyordu çünkü destek olmayınca acımaya devam ediyordu. Bu iki göğsün gün boyunca ona dert olduğuna inanamıyordu, bundan sonra kadınlara kutsal bir varlıkmış gibi görecekti ve ailesinin yanına gittiğinde annesine daha fazla saygı gösterecekti. Tabi eski haline dönebilirse. Dönmeyi isterdi, böyle olsun hiç istemiyordu.

"Pekala, ben de 26 yaşımdayım. Adım Byun Baekhyun, bir şirkette çalışıyorum. Odadaki çocukları hatırlıyorsun, değil mi? Benimle konuşanın adı Park Chanyeol, aynı yaştayız. İşi yok çünkü-"

"Bir dakika, bir dakika..." Jongdae elini kaldırmış ve konuşan adamı susturmuştu. "Neden bana bunları söylüyorsun ki?" Baekhyun, kendini gülmemek için kasan kıza baktı. Göz devirdi, anladığını biliyordu ancak demek ki ondan bir kesinlik bekliyordu.

"Bak, sadece birkaç günlüğüne-" daha cümlesini bitiremeden kız ayağa kalkmış ve heyecanla ona koşup sarılmıştı. Tek koluyla kızın omuzlarını sararken tekrar göz devirdi ve ondan gelen teşekkürleri dinledi. "Tamam, dur. Geri çekil." Ahtapot misali sarılan kız yine aynı neşeyle geri çekildiğinde Baekhyun kızın yüzünde parmağını sallayıp kesinkes konuştu. "Yalnızca birkaç gün. Kendine yer bulana kadar, anlaştık mı?" Jongdae hızla başını salladı. Baekhyun onu bugün hırpalanmış bir şekilde görmese büyük ihtimalle bu yardımı da yapmazdı, vicdanı birkaç gündür iş üstündeydi. Genelde kimseye böyle yardımlar yapmazdı.

Jongdae sandalyeye tekrar oturduğunda bu kez dişlerini gösterecek şekilde gülümsüyordu. "Ee, anlat." Baekhyun'un hafiften sinirlendiğini görebilse bile kendini durduramıyordu.

"Nerede kalmıştım? Ah, evet, Chanyeol. En yakın arkadaşım, liseden beri tanışırız. Ailesi zengin bu yüzden çalışmıyor, birkaç yıl sonra sanırsam şirketin başına geçer. Biraz çapkın biri ve maalesef biseksüel. Ondan uzak dur, ciddiyim. Nefes alan herkese yürümek hobi onun için." Baekhyun başını sağa sola salladı. "Seni kuzenim olarak tanıtacağım, böylelikle seni savunmama laf etmeyecektir. Çünkü inan bana seni ondan savunmamı isteyeceksin."

"Neden ki? Bence tatlı birine benziyor." Jongdae yanaklarını şişirdi ve dudak büzdü. "Gülüşü de güzel hem."

"Onun çapkın olması yetiyor, ve çok yapışkan birine dönüşebilir çoğunlukla. Ayrıca sakın o gülüşe kanma, korkman gereken ilk şey zaten onun gülüşü." Jongdae anladığını belirtir gibi başını salladığında Baekhyun devam etti. "Chanyeol'un yanında, yerde oturan kişi de Zhang Yixing. Kendisi Çinli ve üniversitede tanıştık, aynı yaştayız. O da Chanyeol kadar yakın olduğum biri. Seni rahatsız edeceğini sanmıyorum, en azından Chanyeol kadar. Bu arada Chanyeol ile çok dalaşırlar, çok fazla takılma ama olursa diye söyleyeyim, bazen şiddet ve küfür oluyor kavgalarında, şaka bile olsa. Rahatsız olmanı istemem."

"Rahatsız olmam," dedi Jongdae işaret parmağıyla sağa sola giderek, "O kadar erkeklerin arasında yaşadım ve unutma, ben de..."

"Bir erkeksin?" Baekhyun tamamladığında aynı zamanda göz devirmekle meşguldü. Tam bu anda bu kızın kendi yanındayken böyle söylemlerine takmama kararı almıştı.

"Evet."

"Her neyse. Devam ediyorum, Yixing hakkında bilmen gereken çok bir şey yok. Bir dans stüdyosu var. Yeteneksiz bir aptal gibi gelebilir fakat on parmağında on marifet birisi. Sana iltifat eden çocuk," Jongdae biraz gülümsemişti. "Adı Kim Jongin ve Yixing ile stüdyoda çalışıyorlar. O da gruba bu şekilde dahil oldu denebilir. 24 yaşında ve tatlı şeylere zaafı var, eğer gelip saçlarını okşayıp, sana sarılmaya başlarsa şaşırma ama rahatsız olursan bana söylersin. Ve son olarak Oh Sehun, Jongin'in sevgilisi. Her zaman dip dibeler. Jongin ile aynı yaşta ve emin ol kesinlikle soğuk biri değil."

"Oh, onlar çok tatlı," Jongdae bağırdığında Baekhyun ona katılmak isterdi fakat sürekli yumurta ikizleri gibi birbirinin peşinden giden ya da birlikte oldukları ortamda öpüşmeye ve sarılmaya başlayan bir çift Baekhyun'u yeterince soğutmuş sayılırdı.

"Jongin ve Sehun bizimle yeniler, Chanyeol ve Yixing hakkımda çok daha fazla şey biliyor. Bir keresinde onlara Amerika'da okuyan kuzenimden bahsetmiştim, anlayacaklarını sanmıyorum. Oymuş gibi davran."

"Sadece misafirin olamaz mıyım?" Baekhyun bunu da düşünmüştü lakin evine gelen Chanyeol, böyle bir kızla mutlaka flört edecekti, ayrıca dediği gibi Chanyeol ve Yixing kendisini çok iyi tanıyorlardı. Evine yabancıları asla sokmazdı, bu kız bir istisna olup yersiz dedikoduları arttıracaklardı. Kendi başı ve kızın ki için en iyisi kuzendi. "Arkadaşın?" Jongdae olumsuz yanıttan sonra bir kez daha şansını denedi. Baekhyun'un hiç kız arkadaşı yoktu, çünkü ne zaman öyle bir arkadaş edinse Chanyeol ve Yixing ya onları ağlatıyor ya da onlarla takıldıktan sonra kızların yüzüne bakmadıklarından otomatikman onlarla arkadaşlığı bitiyordu.

Vay canına, kadınlar konusunda cidden berbat bir ilişkileri vardı, ne kadar sevdiği sevgilileri olsa da.

"Sen?" diyerek sordu Jongdae, düşüncelere dalan Baekhyun'a, "Senin hakkında çok şey bilmiyorum ki. Adın ve yaşın yetecek mi?" Salondan gelen büyük gürültüyle Jongdae duraklasa da Baekhyun alışmış olarak hiçbir hareket gerçekleştirmemişti, tek istediği Yixing'in kıçıyla televizyonunu devirmemesiydi, bir daha televizyon alacak kadar parası yoktu.

"Amerika'daki kuzenimle çok görüşmüyorduk zaten, çok bir şey bilmene gerek yok." Baekhyun her şey hazır olduğunda Jongdae'ye işaret etmişti. İkisi mutfaktan çıkmadan önce Baekhyun yine de uyarma ihtiyacı hissetti. Her ne kadar kızı yine de burada istemese de vicdanından kaçamıyordu. "Onlarla yakınlık kurmamaya çalış, Chanyeol'den uzak dur ve peşimden ayrılma." Jongdae başını sallayıp Baekhyun'un arkasından ilerlediğinde salonda gördüğü manzara eşsizdi. Chanyeol denilen çocuk Yixing'i belinden kavrayıp sağa sola çarptırıyordu ancak Yixing halinden memnun görünüyordu.

"Sinirlendin mi Yoda?" Yixing kahkahalarının arasından söylediğinde Chanyeol bu kez onu yere yatırmış ve kolunu onun boynuna dolayıp başını kendine çekmişti. Bu oyunlarının galibi maalesef ki belli olmaz bazen en çok Yixing, bazen de en çok Chanyeol birbirlerine sinirlenip alınırlardı ancak ertesi sabah diğeri, onu kıranın koynuna girmesini muhakkak biliyordu. Baekhyun onları birbirleriyle tanıştırdığı için kendinden ara ara nefret etse bile onların da birbirlerini sevdiklerini görebiliyordu.

"Pekala, Chanyeol, bırak Yixing'i. Hala film seçemediniz mi?" Baekhyun biraları ve patlamış mısırları masaya bırakırken Yixing de Chanyeol'un elinden kurtulmuştu. Yine de o kadar sıkıştırmaya karşılık gülümsemesi yüzündeydi.

"Seçemediler," diye başladığında Sehun, Jongdae de Baekhyun'un dibine oturmuş ve Jongin'in kendisine bakmasını izlemişti. Ona gülümsediğinde ise kısa sürede karşılık almıştı. "Chanyeol Transformers izleyelim dedi. Yixing de onu defalarca izledik diye başka bir film önerdi: Yüzüklerin Efendisi." Yixing kahkaha attığında Chanyeol ona ayağıyla tekme atmıştı. Jongdae, ne olduğunu anlamamış olsa bile bunu komik bularak kıkırdarken Baekhyun'un ona bakmasıyla susmuştu.

Peşimden ayrılma dediğinde Baekhyun, kızın kendisine bu kadar yapışacağını bilmiyordu. Kız dibine girmiş, neredeyse kolunu esir tutacaktı fakat bir şey demedi ve onun yanında oturmasına izin verdi.

"Buradan çıktığımızda seni öldüreceğim." Yixing, Chanyeol'u takmadan Baekhyun'un getirdiği biraya uzandı ve içti. "Baek, bu arada hani içmeyecektik?" Chanyeol'un modu birden değişmiş, kurnaz bakışları onu ve yanındaki kızı inceler olmuştu. Yixing gibi bir bira alırken aniden üçlü koltuktaki son boşluğu da kendisi doldurdu.

"Selam." Jongdae'ye gülümsediğinde Jongdae, Baekhyun'un ne demek istediğini anlamıştı.

Vay be!

"Selam."

"Ben Chanyeol. Jongdae'ydi, değil mi?" Gülümsediğinde Baekhyun, Jongdae'yi kolundan tutmuş ve onu ayağa kaldırıp kendisi ortaya oturmuştu. Chanyeol'un yüzünü de parmaklarıyla geriye itmişti.

''Uzak dur Chanyeol, kuzenim o benim.'' Baekhyun, koltukta geriye yaslandığında Jongdae de gülümsemiş ve başını sallamıştı. Yixing, bir yandan içiyor bir yandan da Jongdae'yi izliyordu. ''Size demiştim hatta, Amerika da okuyan. Birkaç günlüğüne geldi, benimle kalacak.'' Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un karnına eğilmiş ve Jongdae'ye yaklaşmıştı.

''Bize bu kadar güzel bir kuzenin olduğunu söylememiştin!'' Baekhyun, Chanyeol'u yuvarlayıp yere attı. Uzun bacakları koltuk ve masa arasında sıkışmıştı.

''Hadi, film izleyelim.'' Jongin ve Sehun için hava hoştu ancak Chanyeol isyan etmişti, az önce olan film kavgası tadını kaçırmıştı. ''Tanrım, Chanyeol! Defol git o zaman.'' Yixing, gülümsediğinde Chanyeol dönüp ona bakmıştı, elbette onun bakışlarından etkilenmemişti.

''Çok sıkıcı olduğunu düşünüyorum hele de ortamda bu kadar güzel bir kız varken.'' Jongdae kıkırdadığında Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu. Burada onu korumaya çalışıyordu ve istese yapmayabilirdi ama o bariz onun flörtüne karşılık veriyordu. Dişlerinin arasından tısladı ve alışkanlığından dolayı göz devirdi.

''Ya film izleriz ya da hepinizi postalarım.'' Sehun ve Jongin, isyan ederken Baekhyun bütün istekleri kapamış ve Yixing'in neyse ki hemencecik Yüzüklerin Efendisini yerleştirmesiyle film izlemeye başlamışlardı. Chanyeol, ilk beş dakika izledikleri film hakkında homurdansa da Jongin'den yediği tokatla sessizleşmiş ve az önce onu sinir eden Yixing'in omzuna başını koymuştu.

Açık konuşmak gerekirse içlerinden biri bile en az iki kez izlemişti bu filmi fakat birlikte olduklarında tekrar tekrar izleyip yorum yapıyorlardı. Tabi sonunda herkesin beklediği gibi Yixing ve Chanyeol kavga ediyordu ama eğlenceliydi. Bu kez ise bir misafirleri vardı, çocukların garipsemedikleri belliydi. Baekhyun bunun sebebini onu kuzeni olarak tanıtmasıyla ilgili olduğunu düşünüyordu fakat kendi içini yiyen yine omzunda uyuyakalmış kızdı.

Filmin yarısında yorgun düşen bedenine Jongdae dur diyememiş, yakın olduğu sıcak bedenin omzuna başını yaslayıp uyuyakalmıştı. Baekhyun, huzurlu uyuyan kızı izlediğinde biraz daha kayarak onun omzunda daha rahat hareket etmesine izin vermişti. Kız hakkındaki her şey onu rahatsız etse de şimdilik oluruna bırakacaktı.

Onu tekrar ağlatıp hırpalatmak istemiyordu.


	4. Onlara oppa demek tuhaf hissettiriyor

Baekhyun, evinde tek başına yabancı bir kız bırakmayı doğru bulmuyordu, onu evinde tutması, ona acımış olması ondan hala şüphelenmediği anlamına gelmiyordu. Fakat sabah gözlerini tam saatinde açtığında alışık olmadığı bir koku odasına kadar ulaşmıştı. Dün gece çocuklar filmi izlediklerinde Sehun ve Jongin kızın -yani Jongdae'nin- uyuyakaldığını görüp geceyi uzatmamışlar, birlikte kaldıkları daireye geçmişlerdi. Yixing de Chanyeol'un onu bırakacağını söyledikten sonra fazla da durmamıştı. Baekhyun, kızla evde tek başınaydı, gerçi Chanyeol içtiği biralar yüzünden yorgun olmasa onun gitmeyip tüm gece bu kızın gizemini çözmeye çalışacağının da farkındaydı. Biraları düşünebildiği için şükretti. Omzunu sahiplenen kıza baktı, sarı saçları tüm yüzünü kapıyordu ve rahatsızca uykusunda söyleniyordu. Bir ara saçı ağzına girecekken Baekhyun engellemiş, kızın rahatsız haline daha fazla dayanamayarak onu kucağına alıp bu kez üst kattaki misafir odasına yatırmıştı. Kız, ona dün gece sırtında taşıdığı oğlanı hatırlatmıştı. Tabi bu kızı kucağında, daha rahat bir şekilde taşıyabiliyordu.

Gece, onu yatırdığında sonlanmış sayılırdı, hem fiziken hem de zihnen yorulan Baekhyun, salonu bile temizlemeden odasına geçip yatağına kıvrılmıştı. Kısa sürede o da uykuya dalarken onu uyandıran aynı alarmdı. Ne zaman kurduğunu bile hatırlamıyordu. Dünkü çığlığa nazaran daha güzel uyanmıştı. Gerçi uyanırken tek istediği dünün tam bir rüya olmasıydı. Ama gözlerini açtığı anda bunun rüya olmadığı o kadar belliydi ki.

Burnu havayı koklamış ve bu mükemmel ve hafiften yanık kokusunun nereden geldiğini anlamaya çalışmıştı. Üstündeki her şeyi iteleyip ayağa kalkmış ve hızla odasından çıkıp kokunun kaynağına ilerlemişti: mutfak.

Mutfağında dün geceki aynı kıyafetleri giymeye devam eden kızı, ocağının başında bulduğunda ilk başta inanamadı, gözlerini ovuşturdu ve bu işin şaka ya da rüya olmadığını bir kez daha kavradı. Ne yapacağını bilemediği anda kızın şarkı söyleyerek çorba yapmaya çalıştığını gördü. Tezgahında yanık ekmekleri görünce bu kokuyu da anlayabilmişti, tost makinesi bir aydır bozuktu ve hala yaptıracak zamanı bulamamıştı. Jongdae, büyük ihtimalle ekmek kızartmak ya da Fransız tostu hazırlamaktan vazgeçerek usulünce çorba ve pirinç hazırlıyordu.

Baekhyun, onu izlemeye devam etti, ta ki Jongdae arkasını dönüp onu görene kadar. Kendi evinde, nasıl duracağını bilememiş, onun kendisini yakalamasından dolayı saçma bir şekilde arkasını dönmüştü. Jongdae'nin kıkırtılarını duyunca tekrar ona dönmüştü. Elindeki tabağı masaya bırakırken gözü ondaydı. ''Günaydın,'' Kız oldukça yüksek sesle söylediğinde Baekhyun garipsemiş fakat ona uyarak ağzından ona da aynı kelimeyi mırıldanmıştı. 

Mutfağa girdiğinde masanın neredeyse tamamlandığını görmüştü. Dün gece aralıksız uyuduğundan şimdi onunla nasıl bir iletişim kurması gerektiğini konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Uyumadan önce alıştırma yapmalıydı ya da mutfağa koşmadan önce. Kendini asıl misafir olanın kendisi gibi hissettiğini söylese yalan olmazdı. 

''Yapmak zorunda değildin,'' diyerek kızın masaya taşıyacağı tabağı alıp kendisi koymuştu. İki kişilik yapılan masa onu şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu. Tanrı aşkına Baekhyun, bu eve taşındığından bu yana sanırım bu masada tabak açtığı zamanlar bir elin beş parmağını bile geçmezdi. Hepsi de ailesi onu ziyarete geldiğinde olmuştu. Abisi geldiğinde bile açmazdı çünkü ikisi de tembel insanlardı ve her şeyi tabaklarına doldurup koltukta maç izlemeye bayılıyorlardı. ''Kendin atıştırsan da olurdu.'' Baekhyun, kızın dudak büzdüğünü gördüğünde onu kırdığını düşünmüştü, niyeti kötü değildi. Sadece ondan böyle bir karşılık beklememişti. 

''Ah, ben-''

''Her neyse,'' diyerek onun kendini açıklamasını, böylelikle de daha da baskı altında hissetmesini istemedi. Her şeyi masaya taşıdıklarında, Baekhyun kıza sandalyeyi işaret etti. Açık konuşmak gerekirse masadaki her şey enfes görünüyordu. Ona yüzünü yıkayıp geleceğini söyleyerek yalnız bıraktı. Geldiğinde ise kız hala onu bekliyor, önündeki hiçbir şey alıp yemiyordu. ''Neden başlamadın?''

Baekhyun masaya oturup eline kaşığı aldığında Jongdae gülümsemiş, ancak o zaman eline kaşığı alıp çorbaya değdirmişti. ''Seni beklemek istedim.'' Kendini yemeğe odaklarken, Jongdae, aç karnıyla açıkçası onu dikkatle dikizleyen adamı fark ediyor gibi görünmüyordu. Tek görebildiği yemeklerdi. Aradan geçen uzun zamanlar sonucunda -ikisi de yemek yerken konuşmaktan keyif almıyordu- Jongdae başını kaldırmış ve onu izleyen adamı bir kez daha yakalamıştı. Tekrar geniş bir gülümseme yüzüne yayılırken, Baekhyun kendini tutamayarak sırıtmıştı. 

''Ne? Ne oldu?'' Jongdae şaşkınca ona bakıp gülen adama sorduğunda, dayanamamış, ince kaşlarını çatmıştı. 

''Şey,'' diyerek Baekhyun, masanın yanından birkaç peçete almış ve ayağa kalktıktan sonra masada eğilerek kızın dudaklarındaki çorba lekelerini silmişti. ''Biraz kalmıştı da.'' Gülmeye devam ederken Jongdae dudaklarının kenarını silen peçeteye bakıyordu. Baekhyun işini gördükten sonra peçeteyi kız için onun önüne bırakmış, geri çekilip yemeğini kaldığı yerden devam ettirmişti.

Çorba sıcak ve taze olduğu için içini ısıtmış, uzun zamandır böyle bir şey yemediğinden mutlu olmuştu. Öncesinde, çalışmak için taşınmadan hemen önce annesi okula gitmeden ona da böyle şeyler hazırlardı. Bir salak gibi karşısındaki kızı annesi yerine koyamazdı fakat bu tadı ve hissi özlediğini kendine kabul ettirmeliydi. ''Teşekkür ederim,'' yanakları hafiften kızarmıştı Baekhyun'un. ''Yani kahvaltı için. Uzun zamandır kahvaltı yapmıyordum.''

''Önemli değil,'' Jongdae cıvıldadı, ''Aslında ben de uzun zamandır böyle kahvaltı yapmıyordum. Yurtta yaşadığım için fırsatım olmuyordu. Zaten bana da yurt arkadaşım öğretmişti bunları, ben esasında-''

Baekhyun anlatmaya başlayan kıza kaşlarını kaldırıp dik dik baktı, o ise kendisine bakmıyor, anlatmayı sürdürüyordu. Doğrusu böyle çok doğal ve sevimli duruyordu çünkü hem yemek yemeye çalışıyor, hem de o yemeği konuşmak için yanağının içinde bekletirken yüzünü komik bir hale sokuyordu. Baekhyun, yemeği bitip doyduğundan sadece sabah kahvesini yudumlayıp o bir şeyler yemek için aranırken onu izliyordu. 

''Kyungsoo, yemek konusunda çok iyidir, gerçi beni sen beceriksizsin yapamazsın diye itelemişti ama o kadar çok ısrar ettim ki sanırım çenem kapansın diye bana birkaç şey gösterdi. Aklımda Fransız tostu yapmak geçiyordu,'' Baekhyun bunu tahmin etmişti. ''Ancak makinen bozulmuş, açıkçası babam bana tornavida tutmasını da öğretmişti lakin yakınlarda alet çantası da yoktu ve odalarına girip karıştırmak istemediğimden uğraşmadım. Şey, evinde pirinç de azalmış, ayrıca sürekli evinde neden ram-'' Jongdae, iki şişik yanağıyla başını kaldırdığında karşısındaki adamın gülerek onu izlediğini görmüştü. Acaba şu an sincap gibi göründüğünü biliyor muydu? 

Yanağına depoladığı yemekleri azar azar yerken o şişik iki yanak tatlı bir şekilde kımıldıyordu bu yüzden Baekhyun dayanamamış ve kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Jongdae ne olduğunu bilemeyerek şaşkınca adama bakakalmıştı. ''Ne?'' dedi tekrardan, hiçbir şey anlamadığından. ''Yine ne oldu?''

''Üzgünüm, bir an daldım.'' Baekhyun, gözlerindeki yaşları parmaklarıyla sildi. Jongdae, o sırada yanaklarındaki lokmaları bitirmişti. O da portakal suyunu içerken küçük kız çocuğu gibiydi. Baekhyun onu yine izlediğinde küçük burnu, küçük yüzü, oldukça özenli yaratılmış elmacık kemikleri ve hatırı sayılır şekildeki zayıf bedenini, kısa boyunun onu ne kadar güzelleştirdiğini düşündü. Böyle bir kız elbette güzeldi ama davranışları pek normal değildi. ''Yurtta kaldığını söylemiştin, değil mi?'' Jongdae başını sallayıp onu onayladı. ''O zaman öğrenci olmalısın? Yani...''

''Evet, Seul Ulusal Üniversitesi'de öğrenciyim.'' 

Vay canına! Bu kızın öyle bir üniversitede, bu ruh sağlıyla okuduğunu asla tahmin etmezdi. Gerçi yalan söylediğini de bilmiyordu ya neyse. 

Baekhyun, kız hakkında daha fazla bilgi edinmek isterdi lakin işe gitmesi gerekti. Bir yanı endişeyle burada kalmak isterken zar zor bulabildiği bu işi kaybetmemek için poposunu muhakkak kaldırmalıydı. Kupasını masaya bırakıp ''Jongdae, özür dilerim fakat benim işe gitmem gerekiyor. Lütfen, evden dışarıya çıkma,'' diyerek mırıldandı. Hala dün gece onun ağlayışını unutamıyordu, tek istediği iyi olmasıydı. ''Kapıyı kimseye de açma, Sehun ve Jongin gelirse açarsın fakat Yixing ve Chanyeol ise evde yokmuş gibi davran.'' Jongdae, söylenilenleri başını sallarken bir yandan da adamın o iki arkadaşı konusunda bu kadar korumacı olmasına gülmeden edemiyordu.

Adam mutfaktan çıkarken Jongdae arkasından bakmış, yine yalnız olup kendi durumunu düşünmek zorunda kalacağından derin bir iç çekmişti. Onun çalışan bir insan olduğunu bilmeliydi fakat tek istediği birinin yanında olup ona destek çıkmasıydı. 

Ama ne kadar yabancı bir adama sığınıp bu adamın evinde kalsa da her zaman yalnızdı, değişen bir şey yoktu.

-

Baekhyun, bütün yorgunluğuyla evinin kapısında bittiğinde iç çekti. Tüm olanlar işin yorgunluğuyla uçup gitmişti. Sıcak banyodan sonra gidip uyumak istiyordu. Ancak elindeki anahtarıyla evine girdiğinde salonunun ortasında insan topluluğu görmek kaşlarını çatmasına sebep oldu. Neler olduğunu bilmiyordu fakat Jongdae'yi Chanyeol'a doğru eğilirken bulduğunda evrak çantasını atıp içeriye koşturdu.

''Jongdae,'' kızı sertçe kolundan tutup kendisine çekti. Yerde gördüğü naylon şeyi korku ve sinirden anlamlandıramıyordu. ''Ne yapıyorsunuz siz!?'' Yixing, ters dönmüş başını kaldırıp Baekhyun'a baktı.

''Sakin ol, sadece Twister oynuyorduk.'' 

Kollarındaki Jongdae de başını salladıktan sonra derin bir nefes çekmiş ve hızla onu vermişti. Chanyeol gülümserken arada tuttuğu kız olmasa ona bağırıp çağıracağını biliyordu. Yixing, tamamen kendini çekmişti, Baekhyun oyunu bozduğundan Chanyeol da geri çekilmişti. 

Jongdae'yi asla Chanyeol'un ve Chanyeol'un bir alt modeli olan Yixing'e yem etmeyecekti. Kravatını gevşetirken Jongdae'nin elini kavramış ve kızı odasına çağırmıştı. Salondaki Jongin ve Sehun da kendi hallerinde takılıyordu. Odaya girdiklerinde Baekhyun, kızın elini bırakmış, kravatını da boynundan çekip almıştı. 

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' Kaşları çatılmış, sinirle dudakları gerilirken Jongdae'ye dönmüştü. Gömleğinin üstten bir iki düğmesini açmıştı; çünkü sinirden patlayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Eve gelince bu manzarayı beklemiyordu. ''Chanyeol'u eve alma demiştim sana.'' Kız dudak büzdüğünde tekrar, Baekhyun dişlerinin arasından garip bir ses çıkarmıştı. Böyle yapmasını istemiyordu, küçük bir kız çocuğu gibi durduğundan dayanamıyordu. 

''Ama ben almadım ki anahtarı varmış. Kendisi girdi.''

''Ne!'' Baekhyun bağırdığında Jongdae yerinden zıpladı. Uzun olan yaptığı hatayı fark ettiğinde bir özür mırıldanmıştı ama aklı ev anahtarının Chanyeol'da olmasındaydı. Nasıl? İlk taşındığı sırada Chanyeol'dan evin yedek anahtarı için çoğaltır diye verdiği anahtarı aklına gelince inledi. Yorgundu ve Jongdae vardı.

''Özür dilerim,'' diyerek zayıf bir mırıldanma duyduğunda kravatını yatağının üstüne bırakıp kıza yürümüş ve onun ince omuzlarını tutup ona eğilmişti. Kız yüzünü saklıyor, aşağıya eğiyordu. Onun bir suçu olmadığını biliyordu Baekhyun, aşırı tepki göstermişti. Belki tepkiyi göstermesi gerektiği kişi yanlıştı. Bu zamana kadar Chanyeol'da anahtarı olduğunu bilmiyordu.

''Üzgünüm, Jongdae. Asıl özür dilemesi gereken benim. Aşırı tepki gösterdim fakat sana değildi. Peki ne zaman geldiler ve senin canını sıkacak bir şey oldu mu?'' Baekhyun evine aldığı bu yabancı kızı tek bir sebeple kabul etmişti ve bu kızı korumak istiyordu. 

''Şey,'' Jongdae başını kaldırdı ve Baekhyun'a baktı. ''Aslında geleli çok olmadı. 2 saat önce geldiler. Onlarla eğlendim, benimle ilgilendiler. Chanyeol hyung,''

''Jongdae?''

Jongdae seslenmesiyle göz devirmişti. ''Chanyeol oppa, benim için oyunlar getirdiğini söyledi.''

''Bu oppa meselesi de nereden çıktı şimdi?'' Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un Jongdae'ye dolanmasını hiç sevmemiş, ona oppa dedirtecek kadar yakın olmaya çalışmasına bozulmuştu. 

''Ondan küçük olduğum için ona böyle seslenebilirmişim. Yixing oppa da öyle söyledi. Ama bu çok tuhaf,'' Baekhyun, kız yakınırken kendisini geri çekmiş ve dolabına ilerleyerek oradan evde giyebileceği kıyafetler almıştı. 

''Neden?''

''Bak, ben cidden erkeğim. Neden inanmıyorsun ki bana? Onlara oppa demek tuhaf hissettiriyor. Fetişim varmış gibi.'' Baekhyun buna gülmek istedi ancak kızın tekrar erkek olduğundan bahsetmesi onu germişti. İnanmıyordu, inanmayacaktı. ''Sarhoş olduğum gece, sana çarptığımı hatırlıyorum. Sadece tuvaletten sonrası yok. Sana kafa atmıştım, hatırlamıyor musun?''

Kız birden bağırdığında Baekhyun gözlerini sıkıca kapadı ve gözünün önüne o çocuğu getirdi. Benziyorlardı, tanrı şahidiydi ki benziyorlardı. Ama bir insan kanlı canlı bir çocuğun nasıl bir gecede kıza dönüşeceğini bilmiyordu. Akıl almaz bir şeydi. Baekhyun'un batıl inançları bile yoktu. Aklı başında hiçbir insan buna inanmazdı zaten.

''Sevdiğim çocuk beni terk... ettiğin...'' Baekhyun anlamsız gelen konuşmanın sonunda gömleğini çıkarırken kıza bakmıştı. Kızın gözleri büyümüş, hayret edercesine heyecanlanmış bir şekilde kendisine bakıyordu. Baekhyun huzursuz hissederek elleriyle göğsünü kapadı.

''Ne?'' dedi sonrasında kızın elleriyle ağzını kapatarak çığlık atmasına. ''Ne oldu?''

''Ben kızım!'' diye bağırdı Jongdae, sanki yeni fark ediyormuşcasına. Baekhyun anlamıyordu, sanırım hiçbir zaman da anlamayacaktı. Kız zıplıyor, hopluyor ve yatağını darmadağın ediyordu. Bir saniyede kızın kendi cinsiyetini öğrenmesini şaşkınlıkla izliyordu. ''Ben kızım, ben kızım...'' Baekhyun'a doğru koşarken Baekhyun çığlık atmış ve korkuyla sırtını dolabına yapıştırmıştı. Jongdae ise heyecanla ona yapışmış, yanağını onun göğsüne yaslamıştı. Baekhyun şaşkınca bu kez duvarını izliyordu.

''Baekhyun! Jongdae!'' Chanyeol'un sesi odanın dışından gelirken Baekhyun, ona sıkıca sarılan kızın omuzlarını kavrayıp kendinden koparmıştı. Jongdae hala mutlulukla gülüyordu, gülüşü Baekhyun için korkutucuydu.

''Geliyoruz bekle!'' Baekhyun bağırdığında Jongdae eliyle ağzını kapayarak sırt üstü düşmüştü; başını iki yana sallamış ve ardından o bakmıyorken gömleğini çıkarıp hızla tişörtünü başından geçirmişti. Pantolonu için banyoya girmiş, bacaklarıyla yatağını döven kızı kısa süreliğine odada bırakmıştı. 

Aklından binlerce şey geçiyordu şimdi, kızın tuhaf ve zekasıyla ilgili bir sorunu olduğunu düşünmeyi sürdürüyordu. Acaba cidden onu ihbar etse miydi? Eşofmanını da değiştirdiğinde banyodan çıkmış, odasına girmişti. Kızı burada bulamadığında elindeki pantolonu öylece sandalyesinin üstüne atmış, doğruca salona geçmişti. Jongdae, neşeyle Chanyeol ile konuşurken Baekhyun onlara doğru yürümüş ve Chanyeol, Jongdae'nin saçını düzeltecekken ona engel olmuştu.

Arkadaşını çok iyi tanıyordu, bu flörtöz hallerini birçok kez görmüştü de. 

''Harika, hepimiz burada olduğumuza göre eğlenebiliriz.'' Jongdae gülümsemiş ve Baekhyun'a dönmüştü. Baekhyun ise kollarındaki kıza en sonunda göz devirmişti. O, onu korumaya çalışıyorken kendisi ölüme yürüyordu. 

''Yine Twister mı oynayacağız? Baekhyun da buradayken oynayabiliriz.'' Jongdae, oyun için oldukça istekliyken Baekhyun bu gece erkenden uyuma hayalleriyle kısa bir veda ediyordu. Yorgunluk onu bedenen elden ayaktan düşürse de kollarında zıplayıp hoplayan kız bir yandan onu sinir edip dik durmasına sebep oluyordu. 

''O çok sıkıcı. Başka bir şey olabilir. Gerçi Jongdae aramızda olduğu için pek erkekçe şeyler yapamayız.'' Jongdae yanaklarını şişirdi ve Baekhyun korkuyla ona bakıyordu. Jongdae kollarından çıkıp ayrıldığında onu tutamamıştı bile.

''Sorun değil Chanyeol hy-oppa.'' Jongdae gülümsemiş ve onun omzuna yumruk atmıştı. ''Ben erkek oyunlarına alışkınımdır. Ne oynayacağız? Sidik yarışı falan mı?'' 

Baekhyun şaşkınca gözlerini büyüttüğünde, şaşıran tek kişinin sadece kendisi de olmadığını görebiliyordu. Ne yapacağını bilemediği anda Chanyeol ve Yixing kahkaha atmaya başlamışlardı. Baekhyun gergince gülümsediğinde Yixing, kolunu Jongdae'ye atmıştı. Sehun ve Jongin de gülüyorlardı.

''Jongdae erkeklerle büyüdüğü için...'' diyerek kahkaha atmaya devam etti Baekhyun. Jongdae'nin üzgün bakışlarını görmezden geliyordu. Tanrı tekrar şahidiydi ki onu kendi elleriyle öldürecekti. 

Hani kız olduğunu kabul etmişti?


End file.
